


King Princess

by okay_sure



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Concerts, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_sure/pseuds/okay_sure
Summary: Nicole is seeing her favorite artist, King Princess, perform for the 30th time. Her girlfriend, Shae, is with her and not enjoying herself. Nicole is really getting tired of Shae's mood swings ruining fun nights for her. Maybe she needs a change.Waverly is, yet again, dragged to a concert of an artist she has no clue about by her friends, Rosita and Jeremy. She knows they only want the best for her, but she really just wanted a quiet night with her books and tea. She wants nothing more than to go home. Especially after an intriguing red head runs into her and spills her drink all down her front. Could this night get any worse?





	1. 1950

**Author's Note:**

> I switch pov's almost every chapter. At the beginning of the chapter I will put who's pov it will be from to help with confusion. I would love comments and tips, or if you have any questions you can find me on tumblr at natattack24. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> First chapter is from Nicole's pov

I stare at myself in the mirror. The bathroom is dark and dingy, but in a good way. I wouldn’t trust that the music is good if the venue isn’t somewhat trashy.

Shae is probably starting to wonder where I am. I told her I needed to go to the restroom a few songs into the openers set, and I can hear them thanking us for being a ‘great crowd’ as they take their leave form the stage. I really am not looking forward to going back out there. Shae has been on my back nonstop about something or other for weeks now. One minute she’s happy and clingy and the next she’s screaming at me for not buying toilet paper at the store. I don’t know how much longer I can deal with it.

I look down at my hands. They're starting to turn red from the water. I guess I've spent enough time hiding in here.

I look at myself one more time, plaster on my best flirty smile, and walk out. I need a drink and head straight to the bar. 

I order a beer and turn my back to the bar, leaning on it with my forearms. I scan the crowd until I spot Shae. She's dancing and singing along to everyone's favorite song, 1950. I turn back around, my stomach churning. I used to sing this song to Shae and mean it. Now it makes me feel sick.

A whirlwind of brunette hair comes up to the bar a few people down from me and I can't help but stare. She's drumming her hands on the bar top impatiently and keeps huffing. I know I've been staring too long, but I can't tare my eyes away. 

The woman turns and green eyes meet my own. I quickly turn away, and grab my beer. I should head back to Shae. She's my girlfriend.  I have a girlfriend. The brunette was just another gorgeous girl. I don't know why she's making me feel like this. 

I shake thoughts of her from my mind and start weaving my way towards Shae. I see her turn and catch my eye. I smile at her, but she frowns at me and then I'm hit from behind.


	2. Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well why don't you buy me a drink then?" She says with a lilt to her voice.
> 
> My mouth drys at the implication.
> 
> "I would um I would lov- like LIKE to, but uh I have a boy-man." I fumble out. 
> 
> "Ah, a boy-man. I remember those days. They're the worst." She repsonds with humor in her eyes. "Well, next time then. I'm Nicole Nicole Haught." She says extending her hand for me to shake.
> 
> I take it and try to suppress the butterflies that just appeared in my stomach.
> 
> "I'm Waverly Earp." I reply, releasing Nicole's hand almost sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Waverly's point of view.

I'm getting really tired of Rosita and Jeremy forcing me to go out. I go out plenty, thank you very much. Even Wynonna wouldn't have my back this time though. Kept saying how I need to get out of Purgatory and away from "Chump". 

"Guys I don't even know any of the bands songs! You didn't give me enough time to research them." I say to Rosita's back as she pulls me along behind her by my hand. 

Rosie just looks over her shoulder at me and rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah Waves. That was kinda the point of the impromptu trip. Just enjoy the music. You'll fall in love with it even without having the artists Wiki page memorized." Jeremy pipes up from behind me.

"That was one time, okay!" I protest with a huff. They'll never let that go.

"Rosita where are you leading us? My arm is about to be pulled out of the socket!" I say exasperated.

Again, Rosita lookd at me over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "God, you get dramatic sometimes Waves. I see an open table not too far from the stage. We're almost there so keep your pants on." Rosita says. "Or don't actually." She adds with a wiggle to her eyebrows and a wink.

This time its my turn to roll my eyes. Rosita knows very well that I am as straight as they come, but she still flirts with me occasionally. Champ gets annoyed by it. Especially when Wyn tells him he's just jealous because  Rosie is better at it. 

We finally reach the illustrious table. The top looks sticky with some substance and there are exactly 3 chairs. I sigh and take a seat, dejectedly swinging my legs as they can't reach the bottom bars.

Rosita looks over at me and starts laughing. I stare back at her with my best angry glare. She laughs even harder. I huff again and cross my arms making a point to turn away from her. 

"I'm sorry Waverly, you're just so cute. Especially when you pout like that and pretend you're not enjoying yourself." Rosita chokes out between residing giggles.

"I'm not pretending!" I protest. "And I AM NOT CUTE!" I say jumping off the bench. 

Rosita breaks into another fit of laughter and this time Jeremy joins in.

"Ugh, I'm getting a drink." I say over my shoulder as I walk away.

After a few minutes standing at the bar I get served. On instinct I order whiskey on the rocks. Its a night for a hard drink. Wynonna would be proud. 

I drum my hands on the counter top while I wait to receive my drink. A flash of red catches my eye and I turn to see a beautiful red headed woman staring at me. I turn away from the intense stare with a weird feeling in my stomach. I turn back, my curiosity getting the best of me. The woman has disappeared into the crowd.

My drink appeared in front of me sometime during my search. I thank the bartender and dismiss the red head from my mind. I'm not sure why I was interested in the first place.

I pick up my drink and turn away from the bar running straight into a hard mass and spilling my drink back on myself. I look down at my white blouse as the whiskey seeps through it, showing my bra.

"I am so sorry! I am such a mess tonight!" I apologize profusely to the stranger I ran into while I grab napkins to dry my shirt. 

I hear a melodious chuckle and look up to find myself face to face with the woman from the bar.

"It's okay, really. You're the one covered in your drink!" She says with a smirk. Her eyes haven't left my own, but it seems to be straining her.

"Yes, but I'd still like to make it up to you for barreling into you" I say giving up on my shirt and instead forfeiting my attention the thought provoking woman in front of me. Thoughts I've never had about another woman. Thoughts like I wouldn't mind if her eyes skimmed over my body, as long as her eyes were filled with want.

_Where did that come from?_

The red head smirks at me. 

"Well why don't you buy me a drink then?" She says with a lilt to her voice.

My mouth drys at the implication.

"I would um I would lov- like LIKE to, but uh I have a boy-man." I fumble out. 

"Ah, a boy-man. I remember those days. They're the worst." She repsonds with humor in her eyes. "Well, next time then. I'm Nicole  Nicole Haught." She says extending her hand for me to shake.

I take it and try to suppress the butterflies that just appeared in my stomach.

"I'm Waverly Earp." I reply, releasing Nicole's hand almost sadly.

"Well, Waverly Earp, I hope to run into you again some time soon" she says with a tip of her cap. She turns and walks away. 

I start to walk back to my table with Rosita and Jeremy as the artists song fills my ears and Nicole filld my head.

_"But its all in my head. If I drink enough I swear that I will wake up next to you"_


End file.
